What if?
by xLoveBadex
Summary: BAde Cabbie and a litte tandre


**Pilot:**

 **jades POV:**

Beck i will back in five minute and, if there are any girls there starts staring at you just tell them that you have a super beautiful girlfriend that loves scissors very much.

Beck: Jade relax you know i love you and only you.

Whatever you says.

 **7 minutes later:**

 **Becks POV:**

(Beck stands near his cabinet and, look around for jade)

Oh hey babe there you are have you seen this girl, she was one of the best singers to the demonstration.

Jade: Arhh she looks stupid.

Jade…

Jade: What she just looks stupid, i don't think i would like her if i ever met her.

Babe you don't even know her. And you will meet her because she are going to start in our class.

Jade: WHAT!

Babe relax she seems sweet.

Jade: Urgh just remember that **i am** your girlfriend.

Babe i will never forget that…. I promise

 **(Beck kissed her on the lips and walked to class)**

 **Two days later:**

 **Becks POV:**

Babe i am going to class see you there.

Jade: Kiss me

 **(They kissed and Beck walked to class)**

 **Still Becks POV:**

 **(Texting with Jade)**

 **Jade: Keep a chair for me.**

 **Beck: Magic word?**

 **Jade: Please.**

 **Beck: I love you.**

 **jade: Cheesy guy.**

 **(Tori walks into Beck and start to rub against his shirt)**

 **Becks POV:**

Thinks: I don't hope jade sees this…

 **(Jade walks into the classroom)**

 **Jades POV:**

Thinks: That better not be Tori rubbing her filthy little hands against my boyfriend!

Hey why are you rubbing against my boyfriend!?

Tori: Ohh Ehh.

Go away from him!

Beck. Hey relax (Kissing Jade on her cheek)

 **(everyone sits down and sikowitz came into class)**

 **(The first improv)**

 **Jades POV:**

Thinks: I am going to get revenge little Tori

 **Becks Pov:**

(Jade pours coffee over Tori)

Beck Thinks: Okay that's too much we are going to talk about this later.

 **Later that day in Beck's RV:**

 **(Beck and Jade texting)**

 **Beck:** Babe can you come over?

 **Jade:** I am actually already here.

 **Beck:** What do you mean?

 **Jade:** I am standing right outside your door you dummi.

 **(Jade goes inside the RV)**

Jade: Why should i come over?

The things you did to Tori today were not nice at all **(Beck gives Jade an angry**

 **look)**

Jade: hey relax i was just making sure that she knows who you belongs to

She already knows that.

Jade: You are not mad at me are you? (Jade gives Beck an innocent look)

Just promise that you don't do things like that ever again.

Jade: No promises **(They kissed and fell asleep)**

 **The next day in Sikowitz classroom:**

Sikowitz: Okay who wants to be the team captain?

Tori: Me

Sikowitz: Okay Tori choose your actors.

Tori: Andre, Cat, Beck and Jade

(Jade gives Tori a "really?" look)

Tori: Yeah you

Jade: (Kissing Beck on the lips)

Beck thinking: That was weird, but i thinks it's just to show everybody who i belong to (smiles about the fact that Jade is jealous)

Sikowitz: Jade you can kiss your boyfriend in the breaktime.

Jade: I will

Sikowitz: Okay if you start with the wrong letter (says a buzzing noise) then you are out, Robbie choose a letter.

Rex: P!

Robbie: argh i would have said P.

Sikowitz: Okay the scene can be about everything, Tori here you go.

Tori: Please go take a shower.

Jade: quit telling me what to do.

Beck: relax girls, Let's all try to get along.

Cat: totally.

Sikowitz: Cat, your line Had to start with an s.

Cat: aw, my life's the worst!

Sikowitz: here's a piece of candy.

Cat: yay, I love candy!

Sikowitz: alright, Andre, Letter S to you.

Andre: uh, somethin' Just bit my toe.

Tori: Turtle.

Tori: That turtle just bit his toe.

Jade: Unbelievable That you're even here.

Beck: very immature of you To say that.

Jade Thinks: i cannot believe that he just said that.

sikowitz: c'mon andre, w.

Andre: what if the turtle bite Broke my toe-bone?

Tori: x-rays are the only way To find out.

Jade: you should shut up.

Beck: zap! I just healed your toe With my magic finger.

Andre: thanks!

Sikowitz: Andre, your line had to start With an "a Sit down"

Andre: aw, and I just got My toe-bone fixed.

Sikowitz: tori, letter "a" to you.

Tori: aliens are the only people Who can heal toes By finger-zapping.

Beck:by the way correct, I am an alien.

Sikowitz: Oh, a twist.

Tori: don't hurt me, please.

Jade: even though She's extremely annoying.

Beck: fainting, Because I can't breathe Your earth's air.

Tori: gosh, it fainted!

Sikowitz: excellent! Tori and jade, keep going! The next letter's h!

Jade: hey, why don't you go Jump off that cliff over there?

Tori: I think you should.

Jade: just where did you come from?

Tori: kangaroos.

Jade: lousy animals, 're awkward and dirty.

Tori: maybe they learned from you.

The rest of the class: ooh.

Jade: no one talks to me like that.

Tori: obviously someone should.

Jade: please run in front of a bus.

Tori: quite obnoxious of you To say.

Jade: really?

Tori:: sure was.

Jade: thanks.

Tori:: up your nose, I see boogers.

Jade: very clever.

Tori: wish you'd thought of it?

Jade: x marks the spot I'd like to punch.

Tori: your finger smells weird.

Jade: zero is what you are On a scale from 1 to 10.

Sikowitz: and back to the letter "a.

Tori: as if I care what you think.

Jade: better watch yourself.

Tori: can't take it?

Jade: don't push me.

Tori: eat your pants!

Jade: you eat your pants! Wait!

Sikowitz: sorry jade, The next letter was f!

Jade: I know!

Sikowitz: keep the scene g!

Tori: get up, alien.

Beck: head feels dizzy.

Tori: I know what'll make you Feel better.

Beck: jumping jacks?

Tori:kiss me.

Beck: little weird, let's do it.

Tori: man, I love this school.

 **Becks POV:**

Jade: Okay enough (Jade walks out of the classroom)

Jade wait!

(Beck runned after Jade and found her in the janitors closet)

Jade.. I'm so sorry

Jade: Why would you do that to me?!

Babe i promise i will never do that again

Jade: Maybe i we should just break up so you can be together with the little witch again!

Jade wait

(But it was to late jade runned out of the closet and went home and cried in her bed)

 **Jades POV:**

Why would he do that to me arghh i know that i might not be the sweetest in th world but, he told me he liked the real me (Jade cried the most of the night until she finally went to sleep)


End file.
